MANAGEMENT, DISSEMINATION AND TRAINING - PROJECT SUMMARY The management, dissemination and training planned for the next four years of GENCODE will largely continue the practices found to be successful in the current project. The major difference for this proposal is the transition of the project to EMBL-EBI. The date of final transition for the WTSI HAVANA team is set for 1 April 2017, coincident with the start of the proposed funding from this application, and will follow an orderly process informed by previous resource transitions from WTSI to EMBL-EBI. As the technical transition proceeds, we will move computational and software infrastructure from WTSI to EMBL-EBI through 2016 and early 2017, and provide HAVANA staff with guest logins to for testing before transition. The staff and physical transition will occur in 2017. All HAVANA staff moving to EMBL-EBI will be offered EMBL contracts with a start date of 1 April 2017. In terms of project management, the Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) will continue to provide advice on all aspects of the project, including progress, priorities, new technologies, operational processes of the consortium, and will also serve as representatives of the user community. The SAB will meet annually. A Research Support Officer will be deployed at 0.5 FTE on the project to organize the annual SAB meetings, and also to ensure regular meetings and teleconferences between the partners, as well as regular updates and reports. In terms of access, the major aims for GENCODE are regular releases of annotation; maintenance and extension of the existing GENCODE portal website (http://www.gencodegenes.org) providing information to the research and clinical community working on human and mouse genetics and genomics; and the design and implementation of new web interfaces. Annotation will be released through the Ensembl and UCSC browsers, as well as via FTP and HTTP, and Track Hubs. The GENCODE portal, used for dedicated data download and specific project news, will be expanded to provide in-depth documentation and details of the processes used within the GENCODE consortium. To further aid data access and discovery via the Ensembl website, new views of visually highlighting the differences and similarities in annotation for different strains of mice will be developed. The training plans for the next phase of GENCODE include extensive workshops, on the use of GENCODE annotation, how to use GENCODE tools, and how to submit annotation to the public genomic archives. Support for users will also be provided remotely by an email Helpdesk, where queries will be tracked by Request Tracker.